


【带卡】Rabbit

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 兔子发情期 失禁 勾引 怀孕 产乳 双土一卡 ④个hs故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 24





	【带卡】Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> 写了个类似脑洞的东西（？）有时间再把它具体化8 
> 
> 白团＝老卡 只是我觉得有时候用白团这个名字更贴切一点点（害）

🐰  
Ooc

01  
带土在一个下班回家的傍晚捡到了一只白毛小兔子。

天阴沉沉的下着雨，天气预报今晚将会有暴雨，小兔子缩在纸盒里发着抖，毛绒绒的耳朵软软的耷拉着，可爱极了。这样兔子还要丢下的话，他还是人吗！带土想着，理所当然的将小白兔连着纸箱抱进了怀里，庇护在了他撑开的伞之下。

“喂琳，兔子怎么养?”

早已下班的琳疑惑的听着的他的问题，“你居然会养宠物?你别是在开玩笑。”

“我说认真的，我在路边捡了一只。”

“我们带土居然那么有同情心?真是太让我欣慰了......”琳夸张的抽泣着。

“爬，快说。”

“给它一个大一点的笼子，吃蔬菜，不能洗澡，每天打扫。”琳言简意赅的说着。

“？你说了和没说有区别吗，这不是常识？”

“再见嘞您，不奉陪！”琳态度恶劣的斥责着。

带土把小兔子抱出来躺在地毯上，开了灯，小兔子猛的睁开眼四处乱窜，慌忙的跑去了阴暗处瞪着双黝黑的眼睛看他。

“……”带土刚要靠近，小兔子又猛的退后，他妥协的站着不动了，小兔子才战战兢兢的向前迈了一步，在看到带土动后又马上回到原位发着抖。小兔子很小个，应该才两个月大，缩在角落里要不是毛色都快看不出来。

带土无奈的叹了口气，老妈子一样的去冰箱里找了棵大白菜，洗洗干净再擦干水珠，用盘子乘着去给它“上菜”。

小兔子也是饿了，看到吃的就冲了上来津津有味的啃着，眼睛都亮了，欢快的蹦哒着，不一会儿就在客厅里自己玩了起来。

这真的是兔子不是狗吗？带土迟疑了一下，深刻怀疑起它的种类来。其实它只是只普通的家养兔，有着长长的耳朵，通体白花花的，一双小短腿蹦哒的速度倒是挺快。

“叫你什么好呢？”带土顺着它背后的毛思考着，眼神在家里的各种游离，“咖啡？牛奶？团子？”

小兔子仿佛听懂了似的跳出带土的手心，毫不留情的跑向了一旁，两眼的嫌弃带土隔着一个物种都能看出来。

“那你喜欢什么？团子……”带土固执的想自作主张，但他马上就想到了一个他更喜欢更中意的名。“红豆糕！就叫你红豆糕怎么样！”

意料之中的，小兔子跑开了。

？？

起名的事情迟迟没有决定，一周后他带着小兔子到琳的兽医院打疫苗，琳爱不释手的摸着它的软毛一脸喜欢，看向带土的眼神充满了“可以给我吗”五个大字。

钢铁直男的带土毫不犹豫的拒绝了，他活了那么久，第一次好心的捡了只兔子来养着，他也很宝贝这只兔子的，尽管那只兔子可能并不这样觉得。

“带土，它叫什么名字呀。”琳准备着注射器，带上了口罩和他闲聊着。

“名字嘛……现在还没定，他好像不太喜欢我起的名字。”说着，一阵身为主人的失败感从大脑传至全身，卑微，深不见底的卑微。

琳扒开有些厚的毛，找着合适的地方，尖锐的针头刺破皮肤注射进了小兔子的身体里，小兔子全程眯着眼看着前方一动不动，琳给它止了血，摸着它的后颈如夸奖一个乖孩子：“它好乖，那就叫它……团子吧！”还没等带土的意见，琳就自顾自笑了起来，“你还是白色的，叫你白团吧！！”

带土无奈的看了她一眼，耸了耸肩，“你这名字也没好到哪去，它肯定会跑——”

小兔子听到琳的说话声呆在她的怀里乖乖躺着，一点也没有反抗的意味，双眼慵懒又无神，仿佛困了一样。带土傻了，谁才是它的主人？

带土从琳怀里接过兔子，没好气的骂着它：“你这家伙看着挺可爱的，怎么吃里扒外的！”

白团张口一嘴咬上了带土的虎口，但它年龄还太小，没磨过牙，牙齿平平的对带土造不成什么威胁，只徒留了一个小小的牙印。

“你两感情可真好啊……”琳收理着桌上的东西调笑着。

“哈？谁会和这种怪脾气的兔子感情好？”带土翻着白眼摁住怀里躁动不安的兔子，脸上却莫名勾起一抹笑来，口是心非的样子让琳忍不住笑出了声。

“对了带土，两个月之后你就该给它找只母兔配种了，不然给它做绝育也可以。”

“知道了，那下次见喽琳。”他敷衍的挥手和琳告别，又转身和白团“吵”了起来，这个小兔子，自己居然斗不过它？带土愤恨的想着，将白团狠狠甩到了副驾驶座上。

白团三个月大时生了场大病，带土没把它要吃的菜叶擦干，小兔子太信任他了，吃起来就收不住嘴，一个劲的往嘴里塞，第二天顺顺利利的肚子痛拉了一地。

带土把被它弄脏的地板拖干净，又赶紧抱着白团去找琳就医。

“我说过让你小心一点吧，兔子很脆弱的，一不小心就会养死！”琳揪着带土的耳朵往下拽，叉着腰不满的训斥着。

“我知道了……你赶紧救救它吧……”带土吃痛的吸了一口气，满脸仇怨的看着趴在桌上如同死了的白团，如果它是人，他现在肯定脸色和快死的人差不多。

琳松了手，将小兔抱在怀里暖了暖，又抱着它去里面作了个简短的手术，最后包扎好轻轻叹了口气。

“可不能再让它生病了，说好的两个月再来找我，你不准那么早就来！”琳泪眼朦胧的看着小兔子，顺着它的耳朵极轻的摸着，充满怀疑的看了看带土，但还是将白团递到了它的手中。

带土也自责，但他还不至于哭哭啼啼的，他知道琳的心善，安慰了一番后抱着白团悄悄离开了，她再多看看又要哭了。

一个月后。  
带土念着今天是琳说的白团四个月大的日子，奔波劳累了一天终于能回家看一眼它了。小家伙现在长大了不少，也不再怯懦的躲来躲去，有时间就在家里四处跳来跳去，把家具当成磨牙的工具胡乱啃着，最后整个家的家具腿都惨不忍睹。

“我回来啦。”带土说着，开了门走进家去。

白团呢？他四处张望着，甚至弯下了腰去看了沙发底，但都不在，心中突然升起一阵恐慌，这兔子该不会是跳楼没了吧……

带土把鞋都换上了准备下楼，却突然被卧室里传来的奇怪喘息声给绊住了脚。

？？？？？这家里还有别人？？？？

带土走去厨房里拿出了把菜刀，小心翼翼的靠近卧室猛的拉开门闭着眼睛举着刀胡乱挥着。

“带土……”

带土疑惑的从指缝里睁开了眼，入眼的便是赤裸着躺在床上的男孩，银白色的头发随着身体的动作颤抖着，脸上浮起的红晕蔓延到脖颈，眸子闪着水光睨着他，唇瓣被自己咬的红肿而滑亮，整个人通体泛着可口的嫩虾色。

“我……操……”带土被惊的手里的刀都掉了，整个人难以置信的后退了一步，大脑一片空白看着他愣神。

“我是你的兔子啊。”他说着，从床上坐起身来赤脚走向带土。

“你……你至少把衣服先穿上……”带土闭着眼睛扭过身去，卡卡西看着他发红的耳尖发笑。

“我不喜欢穿那种东西，太束缚人了。”他说着，离带土越来越近，“再说了，我有的带土都有不是吗？”

带土顿时醒悟，以前的男人裸体还见的少吗？怎么现在那么害羞。带着这种心态，他鼓励着自己睁开了眼，卡卡西放大的脸却突然凑了过来在他面前。

“你……你不要突然吓我啊！”带土后退着，突然被自己的菜刀的刀把绊倒，一屁股坐在了地上。

卡卡西俯视着他，作思考状想了片刻。“我没有吓带土君，我只是觉得身体不太舒服。”话音未落，他便蹲下身子将菜刀滑出了卧室的地面，膝行着到了带土身边，坐上他的大腿就忍不住抱着人脖颈索吻。

带土被吻了还没意识到是怎么一回事，只觉得他软软的唇瓣覆了上来，嘴唇就不由自主的为他打开了。白团的一双长耳朵颤悠悠的晃着，眼尾发红如同抹了胭脂，焦躁不安的在他身上蹭着，柱身和后穴的淫液把裤子浸的如同泡在水里，粘糊糊的贴着带土的皮肤。白团很明显理所当然的并没有经验，牙齿磕磕绊绊的相撞着，唇舌不熟练又羞涩的挑逗着他，带土终于反应过来，按着白团的头往自己的方向压，用含吮磨啮包容着他的笨拙，手指不由自主的就顺着脊背摸向了后穴，激的人咬了带土一口呼出了声。

仅仅只是进入了一个指节，卡卡西脸上就露出了难耐的表情，发情期带来的敏感远不仅此，他开始忍不住夹紧臀缝去蹭着带土已经抬头的下体，刚开始时体会不到快感，蹭久了，裤子与内裤一起湿了贴着柱身，轮廓线条格外明显，隔着布料穴口开始试图夹紧龟头吮吸，却屡次因为布料而败下阵来。

肉道里如同有千万只的蚂蚁在四处爬着，钻心的痒意让卡卡西忍不住眼泪流了出来，倚着带土的肩头拼了命的喘息着。

“带土……”他叫着他的名字，汗液使头发黏在了脸上，他看着带土凸起的喉结咽了口唾沫，试探的隔着布料摸上了带土勃起的阴茎，见带土并不反抗的，弯下了身子伸舌舔舐着咸腥的龟头，一双手也摸到了下方的睾丸轻轻搓弄着。

温热的口腔只能包住龟头，带土开始不满足于隔靴搔痒的快感来，拉着他起身几下解开了皮带脱下裤子将卡卡西往上按，发情的缘故，卡卡西并没有抗拒。他再次含住柱身，口腔整个包住了龟头，出精口抵在喉咙处压的他一阵干呕，柔软的舌尖舔舐着凸起的青筋和粗壮的柱身，挑开包皮舔进更深层的嫩肉，将淅淅沥沥的精液全部吞吃下腹。带土爽的忍不住按着他的头往更深里进，卡卡西挣脱着大口喘气，粘稠的精液顿时全数射在了卡卡西的脸上，连睫毛上都沾染上了乳白色的液体。

卡卡西拉着他的手往自己的身后送，用脸蹭着他的胸口似撒娇一样的擦干净脸上的液体。带土一把掐住了他白嫩的屁股揉捏着，仿佛是没想到他的白团居然是这种“人”，恨铁不成钢的如惩罚般的打了他的屁股几巴掌，咕叽咕叽的水声从臀部传来，白团颤抖着坐在他大腿上，流出来的水把带土的睾丸都染湿，红艳艳的印记在此刻显得格外的色情，带土忍不住又打了几下，水声更加的响亮，在卧室里四处回荡着。

“带土……好难受…快进来……”卡卡西就差没直接坐下去，后穴湿润的根本无需扩张，最粗的龟头部分成功进来后，肉壁迫不及待的搅紧贪婪的榨取着精液。带土将他抱了坐起换成了后入式。又粗又长的阴茎在后穴胡乱冲撞，白团两眼翻白的看着墙壁，一双长耳无力的垂着承受着身后愈发用力的顶撞，他试图拽着带土的衣服，带土却揪着他球状的白尾巴猛的一捏，卡卡西立刻尖叫着夹紧了他前身射了出来。

“很爽吗……”带土顺着他的脊背摸下去，转而又滑上来用手指在尾巴周边打转，摸了上去，卡卡西又忍不住吸紧了他浑身战栗，徒劳的扭回头来羞愧难当的瞪他。带土被瞪了也不恼，俯下身子一口咬上了他的长耳朵，含在嘴里用唾液濡湿着，卡卡西的脸顿时涨红，整个人又再次回到了刚开始发情的状态，无助的含着身后的肉棒希望他能有下一步动作。

白团眼睛红红的，哭过后更红，看向带土时带土很难不动心，顺从着他的意愿越干越猛，两人躺在地毯上，卡卡西硬是把地毯的毛都拔出来几根。小兔子精力旺盛，刚射完就能活蹦乱跳的继续动，带土也丝毫不担心会把他操晕过去，毫不留情的惩罚着勾引他的白团，顶的一下比一下深，操松了又去揪尾巴让他夹紧，周而复始，尾巴如同个敏感的按钮任由带土摆弄着，刺激的卡卡西忍不住抽噎起来。

卡卡西扭转着身子正面看着他，明明害怕带土怕的不行，却还是抱紧了他讨好的亲着他还没刮干净的胡茬，小腹都能隐约看出带土龟头的轮廓了，但还是无意识的吻着带土的唇角讨要着更多。带土擦了擦汗亲着他的额头，精液喷薄之际，带土抽出来射在了他的小腹，白团喘着气看着身上的精液还没反应过来，两条长腿勾着带土不让他走，带土无可奈何的湿毛巾帮他擦干净身子，给他套了件衣服抱着出了浴室。

刚出门，白团又精神了过来，咬着带土不肯松嘴，两人厮磨了片刻，白团就几下把刚穿上的底裤脱了下来，闷闷的看着带土，“我不喜欢穿，我穿了不舒服。”带土看着他无语凝噎，他舒服了他就不舒服了。

发情的兔子真的很可怕，带土都累的躺床上装尸体了，白团还能晃着他叫他醒过来继续，带土不醒，他就自己坐上去玩，帮带土口硬，又自己掰开红肿的穴口将带土的东西全部吞下去。

带土多年堆积的欲望在一夜之间仿佛全数发泄了出来，他真的快要一滴都不剩了。

02  
兔子都会有一个假孕期，他们幻想着自己已经怀孕，这时乳房便会开始发育，慌乱的兔子们都会寻找着安全的地方准备“产仔”。

带土觉得自己每天都在过着神奇马丁的生活。并不是说他的工作身份每天都不同，而是他眼前的兔子颠覆了他的各种人生观念逼迫他不得不改变旧的一套来适应着现在的新生活。

又是一个傍晚回家的工作日。带土一直都认为傍晚回家是个极为不吉利的时候，这时候如果他打开门总能收获到的是一丝不挂的白团扑到他身上，不然就是这只小兔子正躲在哪个角落自己忍着发情的欲望，不过也不能叫小兔子了，一窜窜到172的兔子他倒是没见过。

带土将钥匙塞进钥匙孔里，缓慢的扭动着，从门缝里窥探着。确认客厅没人后他才松了口气把钥匙拔出来进了门，环视一周，也不在，桌上的食物一点没吃。说起来最近白团的脾气越发的暴躁，动不动就找地方磨牙，东西也不吃，焦躁的和初次发情没个区别，但就是不缠着他了，可能也是被惩罚怕了。带土想。

卡卡西从衣柜里翻出一堆带土的衣服扔到床上，用手随意理了理便整个人陷进了简易的“巢”里。呼吸间都是带土的气味，他紧张的摸着小腹，“生产”的恐惧让他吊着一颗心，但到来的只有胀痛的乳房和不停流水的后穴，浊液把带土的衣服都染湿了，整个人渴求着带土的到来和插入，扭着腰臀吃下自己的手指却得不到满足，急得快哭了出来。

带土入眼的便是白团自己自慰的画面，明明说好今晚一定要拒绝他的，还是挡不住诱惑的上了，对着耳朵咬了两口，白团整个人便如水一样化在了他的怀里，红着脸任由带土摆弄，但带土就是不满足他，恶意的把他送上高潮的临界点又停下来把他丢在一旁。

“带土……”白团叫着带土，一双鱼眼在被插入时瞪大了吐出一口气来。带土只做了一次，强行压着白团睡觉。

白团睡不着，涨奶的胸部很疼，带土在一旁睡得打起了呼噜，白团越发不高兴，从被窝里钻出来，把还在滴奶的乳头喂到了带土嘴里，整个人趴匐在他身上自己动着让乳头在牙关磨蹭。他又拉起带土的手去摸自己已经流水的下面，一根一根的把手指塞进去，发出舒服的叹谓声。

带土早就醒过来了，看着他的反应有些好笑没打断他，白团越发得寸进尺的骑到了他的脸上用流水的后面蹭着带土的唇，让它也附上了一层水光。带土突然伸舌进去舔，一手按着他的腰往下坐，一手去摸他的尾巴。

“趁我睡着了自己一个人也可以玩的很高兴？”

“才不是……”

白团这样说着，被带土不满的在穴口周围咬了一口，全身都又酥又麻快要倒下去，他就这样骑在了带土的脸上高潮了，甜腻的汁水染了带土满脸，最后还是白团帮他舔干净的。

假孕的产乳让卡卡西觉得羞愧难当，却又不得不承认这一生理现象。他整天盯着自己的胸口，渗出来的乳汁总是会把衣服都浸湿，起初几天带土没吸的时候还只是一点，后来带土越吸越多，多到整件衣服的前半部分都被浸了发出一股带有腥气的乳汁的气味。涨奶的疼痛随时都会发生，反正他也不爱穿衣服，整天赤着脚在家里求带土，就连带土洗碗时都要去从身后抱着他用乳尖蹭着他的后背。

假孕期基本上每次做爱都要洗一次床单，做一次下来半张床单都湿了，上面也有水，下面也有水，带土都担心他会脱水。但小兔子就是很精神，吃饱睡醒又开始蹦哒。

03  
带土有个远房表哥（问就是剧情需要），也就是转生到这个世界的带土（鸢），带土和鸢还算关系好，长大了不住在一块了就逐渐疏远了。

带土邀请鸢来家里吃饭，带土去厨房做菜，鸢就四处走走，卡卡西就探头看他，鸢认出了他，但卡卡西只是看了看他，又关上了卧室门。

鸢走过去把门打开，卡卡西就裸着身体坐在床上，周围全是带土散落的衣服，他有些害羞，毕竟他自己也是转生来的，但他被带土捡了而不是鸢。鸢不高兴了，他知道对这只兔子——应该说是卡卡西，就不该温柔，他狠狠的抽白团的屁股，咕噜咕噜的水声又响了起来，汁水飞出老远，鸢用舌头探进褶皱的小穴，或轻或重的吸了起来，后穴食髓知味的配合着，白团呜咽着叫出不成调的呻吟，鸢向外扩张着穴口，肉穴里红肿的软肉清晰可见，鸢气极反笑。

“被他干你就那么爽？你这幅身子还是上辈子我调教出来的吧。”

卡卡西颤抖着发现他真的生气了，轻轻的叫了声“带土”，鸢就一下操了进去快速挺动着，“不要叫我这个名字。”他的动作很大，睾丸撞击臀部的声音清脆又响亮，引得找不到人的带土推门看了一眼。

两人四目相对，鸢毫不畏惧的瞪了回去，在身下发力顶的白团都哭出了声。

“你不能那么粗鲁，他会难受的。”

“我的人我操着还要你管了？”

带土不知道两人转生的事情，只当鸢是占有欲太强了，心平气和的提出3p的想法，鸢当即拒绝了他，卡卡西本来就是他的东西，他不需要和别人共享。但带土对他又很好，卡卡西不忍心拒绝，于是同意了。

前面含着带土的龟头，后面就被鸢发力碾着软肉发狠了操，带土替他擦了眼泪亲着他的耳朵，白团颤巍巍的又射了，趴在床上终于没了精神。鸢又叫带土一起来，带土犹豫了一下，还是答应了。

两根阴茎在后穴里相互摩擦挤压着，白团哑了嗓子叫不出来，精液顺着缝隙往下流，前身精液混着尿液滴到了床上，操熟的软肉泛着烂红色依旧可口 

鸢和带土拔了出来，穴口翕张着，精液顺着穴口从腿根直流到膝窝，最后卡卡西无力的倒了下去。

04  
白团怀孕了，兔子的分娩期只有一个月。  
白团控制不住欲望，又去蹭土，土有些无奈，但还是戴着套浅浅的，不敢有大动作。白团嫌他太慢了，推倒了带土就坐了上去，阴茎整根没入，再往上顶仿佛都能顶到宝宝。白团挺着肚子起身，让带土的阴茎出来，带土有些不明所以，白团把带土的套子给抽掉了，又重新插了进去，各种挑逗，操到最后连屁股上都有带土的牙印。

过了几天，白团生下了四只小兔子；又过了几天，白团又生下了六只小兔子。一窝兔子围着带土活蹦乱跳。

带土：不来了，再也不内射了。

he.

**Author's Note:**

> 不出意外 三天或四天以后有详细的（扶额叹气）


End file.
